


Pushing His Luck

by FangsofLightening



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-04 07:18:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10271243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangsofLightening/pseuds/FangsofLightening
Summary: Loqi had a bad habit of annoying the High Commander.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This ship hit me hard.

"So." Loqi looked up at the bored heterochromatic gaze focused on him. "You up for dancing?" 

Ravus didn't respond. Instead, he looked away with a barely audible sigh. Loqi resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Of course Ravus would ignore him for being casual with him here. Usually he offered a response of some sort. 

"So sorry." Loqi moved so he was in front of Ravus. Bowing low and extending a hand to Ravus as he spoke. "High Commander Fleuret, will you do me the honor of joining me for a dance?" 

It was a few moments of torturous anticipation. Waiting for Ravus to respond. Still bowed low, looking up at the taller man with a grin. It was an honest shock when Ravus placed his hand in Loqi's. Not what the General had been expecting. He straightened, smile returning wider than before, and moved to place his hand on Ravus's waist. The same moment Ravus placed his hand on Loqi's. 

"What are you doing?" Ravus spoke in the same tone he always used, giving Loqi a disapproving stare. 

"Taking the lead." 

Ravus's eyes narrowed slightly and his frown deepened. 

"Move your hand, Tummelt." 

"You move yours." 

Loqi was aware that taking such a tone with Ravus of all people was never a good idea. But he'd always enjoyed pushing his luck with the High Commander. 

"Do you even know how to lead?" 

Ouch. Loqi frowned up at Ravus. Meeting that icy stare with a glare of his own. Ravus could really be such an ass when he wanted to. 

"Of course. If you'd just let me-"

"Out of the question." 

"Oh come on." Loqi refused to break eye contact, as much as he wanted to turn his gaze to the ceiling and scream in frustration. Why did Ravus have to be like this? "I asked you, so I get to lead." 

"Move your hand." 

Lower, more commanding this time. Ravus really wasn't one to give in. But neither was Loqi, and he could be persistent when he wanted to. Even when it was hazardous to his health. Stepping closer to Ravus without breaking eye contact, Loqi almost laughed when Ravus twitched back slightly. He always did hate when Loqi got too close. 

"What do you think you're doing?" 

Loqi didn't offer him a response, grinning up at him while Ravus moved. That hand- the magitek one Loqi really should learn to be more cautious of- left his waist and pushed him back by the shoulder. Perfect. 

"You pulled your hand away first, so I get to lead."

If looks could kill... Loqi stifled a laugh as Ravus placed his hand on his shoulder. A little too hard and that grip was definitely meant to hurt but Loqi couldn't bring himself to care about that. Just stepped to start the dance, with Ravus following his movements to the tune with a look that implied he'd rather be anywhere but there. Likely after inflicting some manner of injury on Loqi. 

"You're terrible." 

"I admit, there are other dances I'm much better at." Loqi dared to meet Ravus's glare with a mischievous smile. "Maybe I could teach you to loosen up and have some fun." 

"Just what are you-" Ravus's face flushed just enough to be noticed and pain flared in Loqi's foot. 

"Damn- The hell was that for?" If Ravus was going to step on his feet, he could at least wear different shoes. 

"I do know how to 'loosen up and have some fun'," Ravus said. "There have been no appropriate occasions for me to do so." 

"Prove it." This was definitely pushing his luck. "Go out with me and prove you know how." 

The hand on Loqi's shoulder shoved him back until he was bent back with Ravus leaned over him. This was not the best position to be in; hands placed wrong and it was difficult to hold it. But that didn't matter when Ravus was looking at him like that. Loqi did his absolute best to hold a serious expression rather than grin like a fool. He'd gotten that look from Ravus so often by now, he could see the small differences that told him he'd won.

"We're going out tomorrow. I expect you to have the place chosen by then." 

"It's a date then."


	2. Sneeze

The library had been silent for the past few hours. It was just the two of them by now. Both working, for once. Then it happened. 

A sneeze. Small. On the quiet side. Feminine, if such words could be applied to a sneeze. Loqi tried not to laugh and snorted instead. The glare Ravus gave him was easily 'if looks could kill'.

"What?" 

"That was... Adorable." Finding the right word for it was difficult with the way Ravus was staring at him. 

"It wasn't me." 

The faint flush of his cheeks said otherwise. Loqi barely tried to keep in the laughter, resulting in a half laugh. It was just too ridiculous. He wasn't even sure why he was so amused. 

"Then what was it?" Loqi leaned over the table with a grin. "A ghost that happens to have a cold?" 

There wasn't any need for Ravus to say anything; his expression told Loqi to shut up as well as his voice could have. Too bad for him Loqi wasn't good at shutting up. 

"We're the only ones in here, Fleuret." 

"Drop it." 

Was it worth it to keep pushing? Most people would take one look at Ravus and stop before they got hurt. 

"Not my fault you have such a-"

"Don't you have duties you ought to attend to?" There was a growl behind those words, if Loqi wasn't mistaken. A possible threat. A perfectly fine reason to keep it up. Even if Ravus had looked away and couldn't see the intentionally irritating grin Loqi refused to drop. 

"There's no need to deny it. Everyone sneezes." 

"Yet you insist on talking about it." 

Ravus had his attention on the book in front of him again, taking notes in that ridiculously perfect penmanship of his. Loqi would follow his example, but working got so boring and now he had something better to focus on. He took a few moments to watch the movement of Ravus's pen before speaking again. 

"Only because you denied it." 

The sound of Ravus setting the pen down was louder than it needed to be. He turned his attention back to Loqi, still as irritated as before. 

"I sneezed. Satisfied?" 

"Sure." Loqi looked back at the book to hide his smile.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I'm thinking about making this into a series...


End file.
